


i wonder if she knows

by alieninvaderzz



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, MAY also be ooc, Typegingi uses They/She in this, its MY fic and I get to choose the gingi pronouns, or at least heavily implied to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieninvaderzz/pseuds/alieninvaderzz
Summary: A small drabble about early mornings in bed. Cuddling and tender stuff ensue because I'm Soft.
Relationships: Typegingi/Karen Dunn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	i wonder if she knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii before this starts, I just want to say that this is LITERALLY my first public fic ever so I'm begging you to be patient with me... I pretty much wrote this because Me Me want WLW Content in DT Fandom.
> 
> OKAY That's it, hope you enjoy this short but sweet little drabble

The beams of the sun had begun to make their way through the blinds and into the dark bedroom, falling onto the two figures still asleep under the covers.

…  
  
Well, make that _one_ asleep and one now awake. Karen had begun to stir, beginning to shift under the covers while her lover stayed asleep. This was routine now, being so used to waking up before Typegingi to go to work and-  
  
… Isn’t today her off day?  
  
Right. No matter. Just more of an excuse to stay in bed longer with them before starting her day.  
  
She shifted once more, now moving to face the other and getting comfortable under the covers again.  
  
_'Typegingi always seemed so peaceful, asleep.'_ She thought. Karen carefully moved her hand, gently touching the side of the other’s base. Feeling her way around the seams, tracing upon them lightly while following the odd curvature and-  
  
She could feel something begin to touch her leg. Typegingi’s tail.  
  
_"Mmn… G’mornin."_ They mumbled groggily, moving closer to the other. Typegingi brought her hand up and touched Karen’s lightly, letting it rest there.  
  
“Good morning, Gingi,” She hummed, gently pressing her head against theirs with a barely audible *tap* as the two connected. Her thumb moved lazily across the skin surface of the other’s head, caressing her ever so lovingly.  
  
A low rumbling purr began to grow in Typegingi’s chest as they pushed up against Karen’s touch, enjoying the physical affection. Soon enough, she moved even closer, snuggling right up against Karen and resting their head right under hers, wrapping their limbs around the other haphazardly, essentially tangling the two together.  
  
Karen couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as the other scrambled to get near her. Though, she couldn’t complain. The warmth from both Typegingi and the covers themselves were more than comfortable. The purring from her partner soothing. It wasn’t too long until Karen found herself beginning to fall asleep once more, holding onto Typegingi loosely.  
  
Typegingi looked up to Karen for a moment, bringing a hand up to touch her base in the same way she did with hers earlier, their nails clicking against the plastic quietly.  
  
“... Karen?” For once, she sounded calm, quiet. A stark contrast to their usual loud behavior.  
  
“Hmn?”  
  
_“Love you.”_ They hummed, pressing their head up against Karen’s.  
  
She was silent for a moment, processing what the other said, before happily patting Typegingi on the back while pressing back up against them. _“Love you too, Gingi”_  
  
The two remained in bed, both falling back asleep soon after. A surprisingly peaceful morning, all at the prime time at sunrise, the golden rays still shining through the blinds. Shining upon them as they lay in bed next to one another.


End file.
